The communication bus known as MIL-STD-1553B (sometimes also denoted herein as "Manchester 1553B") is a communication bus utilized for machine control applications. MIL-STD-1553B signals have a Manchester II biphase level data code, and a transmission bit rate of 1.0 megabits per second. While originally developed for aircraft control, the bus has been adopted by many other users and is quickly becoming a widely used standard. There is a need for a cost effective means for recording Manchester 1553B format data.
Historically, users have resorted to very expensive, specially designed recorders for recording Manchester 1553B data (and other asynchronous, biphase encoded data). The recording time available on such conventional, specially designed recorders has been limited, typically to about fifteen minutes.